Lost in Thought
by blueglassmoon
Summary: I was arranged to marry him. I was glad... very glad... I love him so much even though... he does not love me back... From Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku's song, Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono.
1. Prologue

A/N: This story of mine was first released on wattpad but I stopped updating it there and start updating it here.. I'll be active on updating this since I have much free time now. From Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku's song, Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono. I do not own the characters nor the song… I just made it to a story~ :D enjoy!

I was very happy... very happy.

He will marry me... though arranged marriage.

It's normal nowadays. But the fact that he'll marry me doesn't change.

I love him so much but he does not love me back...

He needs something from me... no... he needs something from my family... The thing that the greedy people wants. What do you call that? Money, riches, wealth, treasure, fortune, material things... Yes! He wants luxury.

I don't care at all... I'm contented that he will marry me and we will live together forever...

He'll change soon and love me back...

I know he will...


	2. Chapter I: Meeting Once Again

A/N: Gyaaaah! / I just made a huge mistake last night! I am too sleepy last night that I uploaded and released the wrong chapter… sorry for the confusion, everyone… I also changed Margarita's father's name from Marlon to Felix since it was mentioned on the song. Anyway….

From Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku's song, Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono. I do not own the characters or the song… I just made it to a story~ :D enjoy

* * *

*knock knock*

"Please enter," a gentle voice of a young woman responded.

As the door opens, two women wearing a typical Victorian maid outfit entered the bedroom. The bedroom is wide and full of expensive furniture. The walls are painted with mild green and the floor is made of glossy marbles. The large windows are covered by silky green curtains that block the sunlight from outside.

"Good morning, Milady. We're here to clean your room and your father wants to see your appearance in the dining room," one of the maid said, bowing in front of the beautiful maiden who still lays on her bed.

"You have been staying in this room for few days, Milady. He must be very worried and wants you to join him on breakfast," the other maid added.

The maiden stood up, went to sit in front of the big mirror, and fixes her beautiful long teal hair with a brush.

"Maybe you're right... He must miss his lovely daughter," she said. "But I don't think so. He needs to see me because he wants to discuss some matters with me. You know... a daughter of a rich family should do something for her family's well being."

The two maids look at the girl who is still combing her hair. The maiden looks downhearted by the statement she released. She suddenly stood up from her seat and started to go to another direction.

"Tell father that I'll be downstairs after a few moments. I'll just take a quick bath," she said and went to her bathroom.

"Yes, Milady," the two maids said.

Meanwhile...

A man in his 40's is sitting in front of the dining table, waiting for his daughter to arrive. His food is still in the same arrangement from the time it was served to him. He hasn't eaten it since he wants his daughter to join him on breakfast.

"Where is she? What's taking her so long?" he muttered quietly.

"Sorry for interrupting your breakfast, Lord Felix. Your daughter told me that she'll be here soon after taking her bath," the maid said.

"I see… Then prepare her some earl grey tea. She loved that tea very much."

"Understood, Lord Felix."

"I know she will understand it soon…" he whispered under his breath, thinking about his precious daughter.

"Understood what, father?" a voice suddenly heard.

"Ah… Margarita, I've been waiting for you. Take a seat, my dear."

"Here is the tea, Milady," the maid said, serving the tea to the maiden named Margarita.

"Thank you… And it's earl grey tea too," she said happily, starting to sip the tea. "Earl grey's aroma really is the sweetest thing."

"Margarita, how is your morning?" he asked as he started eating his breakfast.

"It's fine, father."

"…"

"If you want to discuss something with me, go on. I will listen carefully," she went to the point, smiling to her father.

"Margarita…" he gulped and looked at his daughter directly, "Marquis Blankenheim is the son of Lord Michael and Lady Blaire Blankenheim. You know that family very well, right?"

"Yes, father. The Blankenheim family is a very well known family of nobility and also a family of politicians," Margarita responded diligently knowing what will be the conclusion of this conversation.

"And you know Marquis very well, right?"

"Yes…" she said, smiling slyly. "He is my childhood friend so I know him very well, father…"

Felix was surprised to see her daughter smiled upon the mentioned of Marquis' name. _So she must like him,_ he thought. "He will be here today. Lord Michael sent me his words yesterday upon the arrival of his son from studying in Leviantha. It looks like Young Lord Marquis wants to visit us… particularly you, my dear."

"P-pardon?" she almost dropped her empty tea cup but luckily her maid caught it. "Why did you not tell me about it?"

"My apologies, Margarita. You were too ignoring me yesterday so I didn't tell you about it. Besides, you were locked up inside your room these past few days."

"Anyway, he'll be he-"

Suddenly, the sound of an arriving carriage interrupted their conversation.

"Lord Felix, he has arrived," a male servant said.

"He arrived so early… Maybe, he really wants to see his future wife," Lord Felix said, wiping his lips with a clean white handkerchief.

"Fa-father? You m-mean?" Margarita was shocked, wishing that it is not him.

"Oh? I did not tell you that Young Lord Marquis will be arriving here this morning. Why don't you fix yourself first and greet him later?"

"O-of course I will! J-just a moment!"

Margarita went upstairs and goes to her room. Lord Felix is glad to see his daughter starting to become a lady-like.

"Take away the food on the table and prepare new ones," he said to the butler, fixing his own suit.

The butler just nodded and directed the other servants of what are they going to do. Lord Felix sighed and went to the living room to greet his special visitor.

On the other hand, Margarita is currently struggling of what to wear. She's trying to search the perfect dress inside her big wardrobe.

"I need something simple but cute and fancy. Oh my! I hate it when father do this! It's not like I'll be happy to receive surprises!" she said to herself as she tries to search the dress she wants.

"Would you like some help, Lady Margarita?" a female voice asked.

"Ah! Luka! You are back!" Margarita said, ran and hugged her personal pinklette maid tightly. "I missed you so much! Anyway, no time for chit-chat. Will you help me choose the dress to wear? Lord Marquis is here and I want to show him the best of me," she said, blushing like a bride.

"Oh you mean your fiancé? I want to see him as well… They said he is such a woma-" Luka suddenly stopped speaking and thought that it is not good to make her mistress worried.

"What is it, Luka? Continue…"

"No no! Never mind what I've said. Anyway, let's choose the dress quickly."

A few moments later…

"Perfect fit, Lady Margarita. It suits you all well," Luka said happily.

"Thank you, Luka! You're the best."

The maiden is now wearing a beautiful sleeveless green silky gown with frills and ruffles, and to match the gown, Luka putted a grass green ribbon around the waist. Her hair is tied up to a twin pony tied by two green artificial flowers and green ribbons on each ponies. Luka made her wear the green flowery bracelet to complete her outfit.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Margarita asked, daydreaming about her prince charming.

"Of course, he will. You don't need to wear anything fancy just to make him like you… You are more than beautiful enough to attract him," Luka encouraged her which made Margarita happy.

"Thank you very much, Luka. I owe you one… I have to go now. See you later."

"Good luck, Lady Margarita."

"Good morning, Mr. Sinclair. It's been years and yet you haven't change at all. You still looked handsome," the handsome blunette man greeted with a smile that can make a lady to fall to him.

"You are becoming more handsome and manlier, Marquis."

"Thank you, Mr. Sinclair. Anyway, where is Margarita?" Marquis asked, looking around for her.

""Oh, she must be trying to prepare something special for you. You know that girl… she love surprises-"

"Cut it off already, father! It is not polite to tell unnecessary things to him especially when it is not true at all," a gentle yet fierce voice complained.

"Marquis, meet my daughter, Margarita."

"…"

Marquis just stared at the beautiful figure in front of him. It is a rare chance to see a lady who looks like a doll that had been kept and cared for years to preserve its perfect beauty.

"You've grown up a lot like a true lady, my dear Margarita," he said, kneeling in front of her and kissed her hand. He looked through his lashes, "As expected to my future lovely wife."

Margarita blushed furiously and stayed speechless. The guy who is so handsome turned out to be her childhood friend whom she loved dearly for all these years. A smile formed to her beautiful face and greeted him, "It is very nice to see you again, Marquis."

* * *

A/N: *sighs* I am quite in panic on releasing this one... =_= so many mistakes anyway... I'm a first timer~ so please bear with me...

:D anyway~ back to my cheerfulness~ 3 please review this one and continue reading it! arigatou, minna-san!


	3. Chapter II: His Name is Greed

A/N: From Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku's song, Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono. I do not own the characters or the song… I just made it to a story~ :D enjoy

* * *

"It is very nice to see you again, Marquis," Margarita greeted and curtsied in front of him.

"Is that the only words that you can say to me, Margarita?" he asked with a smirk.

Margarita's mind is in panic of thinking how to say all those words she wants to speak up, but too shy to tell. She blushed like the color of a red apple. Averting her gaze from the young man, Marquis smiled slyly and stood up.

"Today's weather is beautiful. I wonder if I could stroll around the plaza together with the beautiful young lady here," he said, not looking at her.

"But our young lady here does not like to go outside," Lord Felix sighed on his own statement. "Maybe, you could stroll around together with some maids here. You may choose one of them."

The maids quietly giggled at his statement much to Margarita's dismay.

"W-what?" she was surprised to hear those words from her father. She quickly took Marquis' left arm and glared at her father, "I won't allow it to happen! And besides, it is not like I do not want to go out. It is just… uhmm… I want him to… to…" She tried to think of something to hide her embarrassment to go out with him. She can't think a word to use to reason everything. Her mind is about to explode in panic until she heard his low melodic voice.

"To what, Margarita?" Marquis asked.

"Earl grey tea… If you don't mind, Marquis, would you… uhmm… would you like to try the tea that I made?" she asked quietly.

"I refuse to try it," he replied.

Margarita felt guilty on asking him to try her tea_. Maybe I expect too much_, she thought. She almost wants to cry but she bit her lips to suppress her feelings but a drop of tear escaped from her eyes. Marquis noticed it and put his hands on her soft cheeks.

"You misunderstood me, Lady Margarita. Yes I refused to try your tea because all I want is to drink it wholeheartedly. I just don't want to try it, I want to drink it," he said with a bright smile. "So please do not cry on me…"

"Yes… I'm so sorry, Marquis. I should not cry in front of guest… It's very rude of me. My apologies," she said, feeling ashamed of herself.

"Don't be ashamed, my dear. I don't want to see your downhearted beautiful face."

Margarita blushed and wipes her tears with her pointy finger but Marquis quickly took out a beautiful blue handkerchief embroidered with initials "MB" and wiped her tears instead.

"You should use a handkerchief to wipe off your tears, Margarita."

Margarita blushed furiously. She feels so awkward in front of Marquis even though they knew each other since childhood. _I must act normal and usual in front of him! It's so embarrassing though!_ She thought. In her thoughts, everything is going wild and crazy. She can't think straight nor relax herself. She even forgot what she had offered to him a while ago.

"Umm... Margarita, how about the tea?"

"Ah! Sorry! A-anyway, let us go inside."

While her father and Marquis follows her from the back, Margarita felt so nervous since it's her first time to prepare tea for others other than her parents. She only prepares tea for herself or for her parents. The servants or her mother, Natalie, will usually prepare the tea for the guests or customers and patients of her father.

_I wish mother is here to help me,_ she thought. Her mother is on a vacation with her friends for a week. Lady Natalie wants to enjoy and felt tired on staying indoor so she and her friends decided to go on a vacation on a vacation house of one of her friends near the sea.

When they've arrived in the living room area, Margarita went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"My daughter's tea is always the best, Marquis. If you still remember Natalie's tea, it is as good as hers," Lord Felix complimented as he sits on the green sofa while Marquis sits on the other sofa opposite to him.

"Lady Natalie's tea... I always want to try some of it again. If Margarita's is the same as her mother's tea that will be nice."

As the two men talks about some various topics, Margarita is trying to compose herself again. She's now carrying a metal tray with a white flora-designed porcelain tea pot, three small cups and small spoons with the same design on it. When she heard about how Marquis adores her mother's tea and how he expects her to have the same level of skill (because her father praised her too much), she felt nervous again. She leaned against the wall, hiding her from them.

_What if my tea is not as good as mother's? Oh my God! It's father's fault! Now, Marquis expects my tea to be so good! I know how to prepare tea properly because mother taught me but this is my first time to prepare for others. What should I do? _Her thought is going crazy now. The tea set she's carrying is starting to shake because of her shaking hands. She's afraid to take judgments from others especially from her most beloved man. She does not want to feel hurt by his words. _No! I must endure anything!_

With those words, Margarita went to the living room with a charming smile. She placed the tray on the table and poured the earl grey tea on the three cups. The sweet aroma of the tea joined the air and spreads around the room. Marquis and Lord Felix felt good by just smelling it. "Please enjoy the tea," the beautiful voice accompanied by that charming smile and a beautiful lady really makes their day great.

"The tea smells good," Marquis said as he looks at his reflection on the tea.

"I told you, she's really a good in preparing tea. This girl has a lot of talents, you know."

Marquis nodded in agreement and sips the tea. His eyes widened in surprise and a big satisfied smile formed on his face. "This is the best tea I tasted ever in my life!"

He stood up and suddenly gave Margarita a quick kiss on her soft pink lips. She felt her body froze with the sudden kiss and felt her cheeks going hot. She placed her hands on her chest; she can feel that her heart beats fast and going to explode any seconds now. "Really? Thank you! I really made it special for you to like it," she said, blushing furiously. She touched her soft lips and smiled softly.

"Anyway," Lord Felix tried to interrupt their sweet stares to each other but it looks like they didn't notice his interruption. He coughed hard and the two lovebirds were surprised. "Anyway, I thought you two will go out today."

"Ah! Yes of course! Margarita, will you accompany me?" Marquis asked her repectfully, kneeling down and bowed in front of her.

"Wah! M-Marquis, how about the tea?"

"There are plenty of times for me to drink your tea. And besides, you will become my lovely wife in the near future. You can make tea for me whenever you want."

After she heard those words, she felt so happy thinking that she will marry her beloved one even though it's an arranged political marriage between a politician and a doctor. The only son of a politician, Marquis, is the heir of his family. To prevent the collapse of the honor and fame of Blankenheim family, Marquis suggested marrying the daughter of a wealthy doctor which is Margarita Sinclair, the girl who is known with her beautiful features and melodic voice. As the only daughter of a wealthy family, she has to do anything what her parents want for her. She understands her situation clearly. _This is the fate of the daughters of every rich family. It cannot be avoided, _that is what she always thought, until now…

Margarita smiled at his statement, thinking about her future with Marquis. She felt so happy again and she knows that this decision of her family for her is the only decision she loves the most.

"I'll accompany wherever you go and whenever you want. I will always be by your side and I will take care of you forever. So please, take care of me as well," she suddenly said meekly.

_She really does love him. That girl really is full of secrets_, Lord Felix thought. Staring at the couple, it was quite a good idea to get them marry since they're a good match. And there will be no problem for them to live together. For Lord Felix, he can now see the perfect couple of the history. "Now then, why don't you two go already and have fun together?"

"Are you not going with us, father?"

"It would be fun if you would like to join with us, Mr. Sinclair."

"No, no. I'm too old to go out with youngsters like you. So please don't worry and have fun. Besides, I have to go to the hospital and check some patients out there."

"I really admire you as a doctor, Sir," Marquis said, bowing in respect in front of him. "Shall we go then, Margarita?"

"Yes!"

The sky is clear blue and bright. A perfect day to have a picnic with everyone. Even with the perfect weather, the market place is still busy with upcoming customers. Meanwhile, Margarita and Marquis are inside the expensive looking carriage being drawn by a pair of beautiful silver white stallions. They are on their way to the park because Marquis suggested having a picnic in a nice quiet place with his betrothed.

"Why don't we stop by here in the market? I would like to buy some bread and cakes to partner up with the tea," the teal haired girl said, looking excited to buy something for their picnic.

"Of course. Let me accompany you since a crowded market like this triggers criminals. A young lady like you would likely be the ideal victim of them."

Hearing his statement, she felt nervous. It is a rare occasion for her to go out the mansion or go to a crowded noisy place. It is a dream for her to experience once but she is too afraid to some malicious strangers. However, with Marquis, she is fully protected and there is nothing to be afraid of.

"T-thank you, Marquis," blushing furiously (again), she felt her body being wrapped by something warm. She blinked twice and noticed that the warm body that envelops her is Marquis'. Then he suddenly shut the curtains of the carriage down, until she barely sees inside because of the dark. She could feel his warm breath near her slender neck.

"I want... you..." He whispered seductively. He hugged her tightly, kissing her smooth neck making her moan a bit. His other hand went down on her gown's green skirt and went slowly up to lifting her skirt from inside. Margarita sensed something wrong and tried to struggle from his actions but Marquis is too strong and pressed his body harder on her. He forcibly pressed his mouth on her mouth, kissing her deeper. _Oh no! I... must stop this at once, _ she thought. She suddenly pushed him away from her, and then hurriedly opened the door of the carriage, which was not locked all along, and went outside, breathing heavily.

"I-I am very sorry, Marquis. But we still need to wait to be married before we do _that_. A-anyway, l-let's go and-"

"I think I can't go today. I suddenly do not feel well," he murmured.

"O-oh... I'm sorry..."

A silence occured between them. Margarita felt ashamed to what she have done that disappointed him. _Maybe I should not have stopped it from doing it to me but... I feel so wrong... I should-_

"HEY! MARQUIS!" a low pitch voice called out from nowhere.

Marquis looked at the man who called him and was surprised to see him. "Ah! It's you Hiyama!"

"Hiyama?"

"Ah! Hiyama Rainecourt is my friend that I met from the academy where I studied. He's really smart and a nice guy. I did not think he will come here so soon..." He replied as his friend walks towards them.

"Hey Marquis! Is she your new woman?" the so-called Hiyama suddenly asked as if it was normal to ask it to him. Marquis was surprised to the sudden question.

"Hiyama! Do not dare release some jokes like that! Especially in front of my fiancé!"

"What? HAHAHA! That is nice, my friend!" Hiyama laughed hardly making Margarita feel uneasy around him. Marquis nudged him on his chest and whispered softly to him, "She's my fiance, seriously! So please stop embarrassing me in front of her. She's the one that I was talking about when we were in the academy."

Hiyama was surprised to hear that the girl in front of him is the girl that this kind of man will marry. He felt that he wants to laugh at Marquis but felt sorry for this young lady. He knows Marquis very well for all these years. Thinking that this beautiful maiden will marry him and more surprising, this girl is in love with his friend! She would end up as a decorative doll to Marquis. _Poor girl,_ he thought.

"Uhm… My name is Margarita Sinclair, Marquis' fiancé. Nice to meet you," she curtsied gracefully.

"I'm Hiyama Rainecourt. Nice to meet you, my fair lady."

"Hiyama, would you take me home? I suddenly feel sick," Marquis said.

"But how about your beloved fiancé? It will be my pleasure if I bring her home instead of I bring you home," Hiyama smirked evilly.

"No way! I know your evil plans, you four-eyed monster! I won't let you lay a finger on her or else I'm going to kill you, I promise that."

Hiyama could hear the sound of cracking knuckles and sweat dropped from his forehead, "Relax, my friend! I'm just kidding. Anyway, who will take her home?"

"My coachman will take care of it," he turned to Margarita, "My dear, please take the carriage with you and go home. I don't want you to go to any places. It might be dangerous. And… I'm really sorry, Margarita. My apologies for my behavior a while ago. Take care and I love you. See you tomorrow." He kissed her on her forehead and left with Hiyama.

"I love you too… Please, take care of yourself, my love," Margarita whispered, trying not to cry and prays for the recovery of her beloved.

Meanwhile, in Hiyama's carriage.

Marquis and his friend, Hiyama, both seated in opposite position. Marquis has been staring outside for the past minute and sometimes sighs to himself. With the silence covering them, Hiyama cannot take the quietness of his friend and started to ask him several questions.

"Hey Marquis, what is up with you? Leaving your fiancé alone."

"…"

"Come on, man! Even though she looks naïve, she has feelings too. She might be very worried about you being not well today. Lady Margarita was about to tear up when we were leaving."

"She is just a doll."

"What?"

"A decorative doll like that girl does not have feelings or emotions," Marquis suddenly responded coldly. His gentle eyes turned into icy gazes and his warm smile turned into a smirk similar to a devil's.

"What are you-"

"Hiyama, that stupid girl is just a puppet, a doll, a mannequin, a decoration that will be manipulated by me. I will take everything from her. From her treasures, money, properties, even her pure innocence. I will stain that innocence of hers. As long as she is mine, all that belongs to her shall belong to me. The only heir of the rich Sinclair family shall be my greatest opportunity to get the never-ending richness that I want all along."

Hiyama knew it all along… The blunette guy he knew has been released. This man… gentle, pure, and sweet outside. But evil, greedy, a womanizer inside. Hiyama knew his plans all along. To get the fame Marquis wants, he decided to marry the daughter of some-kind of famous family. And that time, he met the famous doctor, Felix Sinclair, which is an old friend of his father. Upon meeting this notable doctor, he discovered that he has a daughter which is the only heir of Sinclair family. A very good opportunity to get a link to the family's fame. Fortunately, Marquis' parent looks interested to the Sinclair's daughter and approved him to marry her which the Sinclairs agreed on. Surprisingly, the girl he'll marry, Margarita, is a childhood friend of him. His plan of getting her will be easier than expected.

"Marquis, are you really going to do that to that lovely maiden?" Hiyama asked, feeling worried about Margarita.

"Lovely maiden? Ha! She really is lovely. A perfect wife indeed and the ideal lady of every man, right? Hahaha! Adore her as much as you want! Don't worry; I will lend her to you soon. She'll be my property soon so I can do anything I want to her. I'll make her submit to me more. She rejected my desires a while ago so I will make her pay for rejecting that and embarrassing me."

"That is not good."

"Margarita Sinclair… Enjoy every last minute of your happiness, my dear…"

* * *

A/N: :D do you like it so far~? Please review it for me, minna-sama~ :3 reviews will be a great help to me to write better stories in the future!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter III: Promise to You

A/N: From Vocaloid's Hatsune Miku's song, Nemurase Hime Kara no Okurimono. I do not own the characters or the song… I just made it to a story~ :D enjoy

* * *

"Are you feeling all right now, Lady Lily?" Felix asked to the long blonde lady lying on the white bed.

"Yes, Doctor Felix. I feel better now, thank you," Lily said, relaxing herself a bit because of the pain on a particular spot of her arm where the doctor injected her with medicine. "I hope my daughter and my son drops by here to see me," she sighs.

"Then why letting yourself be taken here in your vacation house? I will let you stay on your home instead so you could relax more."

"I do not want to be a burden to my family," averting her gaze from the doctor, Lily felt so weak after releasing those words. She is a sickly woman despite of her strong appearance.

"Oh! Your eldest son is coming home today, right? Maybe he'll come here soon," seeing how lonely the woman is, Felix tried to change the topic. "It's been a while since I last saw him."

"Ah yes. After my husband's death eight years ago, he went abroad to study and succeeds his father. He really is a good child."

_Yeah, Natalie is really fond of that kid that she wants him to marry our daughter, _he thought. "Anyway, your cute daughter phoned me a while ago. She said she has a surprise for you and she'll be coming here today. That girl really sometimes drives me crazy. Always asking about her dear mother's well being."

"That girl is so sweet, is she not?" she chuckled.

A knock on the door has been heard then a maid entered slowly with her head down.

"Sorry for intruding you, Lady Lily and Doctor Felix. There is someone who wants to see you, Milady."

"It is so rare for me to be visited by someone other than you, Doctor," Lily said, wondering who this mysterious visitor is. "Allow him to enter."

"It's been a while, mother. I've missed you so much," a low yet gentle voice said. A gentleman entered the room of Lily. His hair tied in ponytail at the back is as yellow as the brightest sun and his eyes are as blue as the deepest ocean.

Lily is about to tear up after she saw her visitor. This handsome young gentleman standing in front of her is her son that she missed so much.

"L-Len... Y-you're back..." she said, tearing up with much joy on her face.

"Ah! Len, you looked more mature now," Felix complimented.

"Thank you, Doctor Felix. It is been a while. I missed your health recommendations," he said with a smile and turned to embrace his mother softly. "Oh mother... I really missed you so much. It's been eight years of my absence and here I am now. I promise that I will never leave you again."

"My dear son..." she said, embracing her beloved son back.

"You still don't change, Len. You care so much for her."

"Of course. Thank you for taking care of my mother all along, Doctor Felix. I owe so much."

"Oh come on, Len. Me and your parents are friends all along. I will take care all my friends. Anyway, I am sorry but Lady Lily needs to rest for a while longer. Unfortunately, you have to see her again by tomorrow. Will it be okay for you two?"

"But I-"

"Don't worry, mother. I will stay here instead of staying in the main house so I could take care of you more often," he said, caressing his mother's silky hair.

"Thank you, Len. I will just rest for today so I have more energy to chat with you tomorrow," Lily smiled faintly and goes to sleep. Len felt so worry about his mother's well being. Before leaving the room, he kissed Lily's forehead and bid sweet dreams to her.

"So how was your study, Len? You sure changed a lot," Felix commented, sipping the coffee that the maid prepared for them.

"It was great, Doctor Felix. Though I missed so many things here so it made me lonely while I was away," he said as his deep ocean eyes look down at his coffee as if he wants to see someone.

Felix suddenly noticed Len's odd expression and a creepy grin formed on his face.

"Hey, Len, would you mind spending your time with a cup of earl grey tea at my place today?"

With those escaped words, Len was about to loosen his grip to the cup. The words 'earl grey tea' remained to his mind then a sudden image of a little teal haired girl appeared. His heart beats faster than normal by now and he felt that his cheeks are warmer than before.

"I-is it okay for me to visit the Sinclair mansion, Doctor Felix?"

Felix smiled warmly and said, "You are more than welcome to visit, my son. And you don't have to address me by my job. I told you to call me 'uncle', remember? Len, I will always consider you as one of my family... as well as your mother and father."

"I am more than glad to hear those words, Uncle Felix," Len said with a gentle smile.

"So then... shall we go now?"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Len! Hey Len!" a small but high pitched voice called from afar._

_A little teal haired girl who looks like about ten years old runs towards to the blonde boy who looks like the same age as her._

_"I heard that you are going overseas to study! Why did you not tell me about it earlier?" she said, hugging him tightly with her tears continuously falling._

_"I am really sorry, Rita. You were to worried about after my father's death so I thought you will be more worried if you I told you about it.," the young blonde boy said whose name is Len._

_"I hate you, Len! We're the best of friends, right? Best friends should not hide something to each other!"_

_"I know. Please, stop crying, Rita. We are old enough to handle things. Don't worry! I will be fine!" he said with his sweetest smile, trying to cheer his friend up._

_"I'm so sorry, Len. I am really not happy. Knowing that we will be apart for a long time," she said, trying to hide her blush._

_Len blinked for a few seconds and giggled at her reaction. "You're so cute when you're blushing like that, Rita."_

_"Wah! Stop teasing me already!" she said, punching Len's shoulder softly. "Anyway... please take care of yourself, Len. Eat right amount of food and sleep at the right time. Do not over fatigue yourself, okay? I know you like working much but please balance yourself between study and health. And also-"_

_Margarita felt that she is being embraced by something warm. She could feel Len's warm breath and smells his aroma._

_"L-Len?"_

_"I wish that I would not want to leave yet. I don't want to be away from your side. I love you so much that I don't want to leave your side even though they would hate me if I don't leave. Seeing your smile makes my day full of colors," he said, facing her with his soft eyes, his hands touching her warm cheeks, "Will you please wait for me until I return?"_

_"Len... I already told you... I love-"_

_"Will you wait? Margarita? Can you promise me?" a small tear dropped from Len's cheek, Margarita felt his body shaking a bit, hiding his emotion but she knew that he can hide it longer because he is strong._

_"I-I... I cannot promise you that..." she said bitterly, not looking at his face. Her eyes are about to tear up, she could feel the warm water stinging her eyes. "But... But promise me, you will return."_

_With those words, Len is satisfied to hear them from her. It is enough to make him more determined to love her. "I promise... I will come back... And that time I come back and you're still not married to Marquis Blankenheim. I will not let go of this feelings and will not surrender my deep love for you."_

_Margarita felt somewhat happy and she felt so odd feeling that way. She smiled to him with her tears falling and touches his cheeks as well, "I am glad to hear that."_

_End of Flashbacks_

* * *

"Hey, Len. We are here already," Felix said, waking the sleeping Len up.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Uncle," Len said, yawning a bit.

"Anyway, let's go outside this carriage. I feel that I want to drink some tea today!"

_I think I just dreamed about that moment of ours,_ he thought to himself.

"Father! I told you not to touch teas, right?" a high pitched yet gentle voice said, a teal haired woman went out the mansion and with her angry yet adorable expression on her face.

"Ah! So sorry, my dear! I just tried to make some tea while you were away a while ago. I didn't thought you'll come back so soon," Felix said, facing this beautiful doll.

"I can't believe you... Oh?"

Margarita faced the blonde man which is with her father when they've arrived. She stared at him for a moment and suddenly remembered her childhood friend.

"Len..."

Len bowed in front of her and greeted, "How are you, Rita?"

* * *

A/N: wah! Please review this chapter~ :3 I made some corrections for this one! thank you for reading!

oh god! im so stiff! /


End file.
